mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Natural Islands
The Natural Islands consist of five islands in My Singing Monsters: Plant Island, Cold Island, Air Island, Water Island and Earth Island. They get their name from the Natural Breeding Class, which contains the Natural Elements: Earth, Cold, Water, Plant, and Air, and their associated Monsters. They are the first type of island any beginner MSM player encounter, as the game starts on Plant Island. This makes them the oldest set of islands in the entire game, even though they were not released at the same time. The Natural Islands are central to the lore of My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire, the prequel for the original My Singing Monsters, set in the distant past. Back then, every Natural Island was part of a single Continent, in which all species of Natural Monsters lived. About Each island contains four out of five Natural Elements. The element that is missing on each island prevents Monsters containing that element from being placed on the island. To unlock Natural Islands (except for Plant), one must pay Coins, unlike other Islands, which are free. All Natural Islands are unlocked at level 4, but their prices range from 200.000 (Cold Island) to 7,500,000 (Earth Island), meaning that inexperienced players usually will take long to buy them all. The gameplay of all Natural Islands is basically the same as that of almost all other ones. What makes them challenging for newer players are the ever-increasing prices. Just to upgrade the Castle from Tier 1 to Tier 2 on a later island, one must pay more then the amount needed to upgrade the Castle from Tier 1 to Tier 4, on the previous island. This means that knowing how to manage Currency is necessary to play My Singing Monsters efficiently, as a newly purchased island will be close to useless, unless the player has enough money to make it profitable. Every Natural Island will, after a while, pay for itself, as almost all breedable Monsters can be born on a Natural Island, even if they themselves are not Natural. This makes coin farming easy if the monsters are well fed, and have high earning rates. With enough practice, and lots of patience, all of the Natural Islands can be turned into lively, song-filled places. Indigenous Monsters All Monsters found in in the original My Singing Monsters can be bred/purchased at some point, if the player owns all Natural Islands. The only exceptions are: *Wublins *Legendary (Shugafam) Monsters (other than the Shugabush) *Two-element Ethereal Monsters *Kayna and other Fire-element monsters (though they can be bred in Dawn of Fire, as well as on Fire Haven, Fire Oasis, and Psychic Island.) *Celestials *Magical Monsters *Gobbleygourd Mirror Islands Each Natural Island has a Mirror version, which can only be bought with Diamonds. Mirror Islands can house the same Monsters as their counterparts, but are different in appearence, description and unlock level. The Mirror Islands are said to be in a universe parallel to the one of the Natural Islands, and are apparently connected to both the Ethereal Class and the original Continent in some way. Trivia *Every Natural Monster that lives on a Natural Island (except Dipsters and Werdos) can be placed on Gold Island, if it is fed to level 15. *Some Monsters can be teleported to the Ethereal or Shugabush Islands if they were born in a Natural Island and are fed to level 15. Category:Islands Category:Natural Islands